Shyla Spearrunner
|death= |hidep= |species= Human |gender= Female |height= 1.57 m |hair= Brunette/Black |eyes= Brown |skin= |cyber= |hidec= |era= Rise of the Empire Era |affiliation= *Galactic Republic *Jedi Order |masters= Mon Calamarian |apprentices=}} Shyla Spearrunner was born in the in to wealthy Senators. She was given up to the Jedi for training in . She trained under the tutelage of Yoder Gree until she was chosen by a Mon Calamarian Jedi Master in her teenage years. After the completion of her training she passed the in . Over the next year she teamed up with fellow Jedi Scott Borek, until she renounced the Order after the Coo-Neo Crisis. She gained a reputation as a reliable pilot in the Battle of Telos IV, the only battle of the Coo-Neo crisis. She fought on the Republic side of the Great Galactic War Biography Birth and Training Spearrunner was born on the system of the Republic in . Her parents were wealthy s whom some said gave her to the Jedi due to their duties to the , and because she would 'cramp their style', though this has never been confirmed. She moved to the Jedi Temple by and trained under Yoder Gree until she reached adolescence. Upon reaching her thirteenth birthday she was apprenticed to an unknown Mon Calamarian Jedi, she remained in his company until her Trials in . After becoming a full–fledged Jedi Knight she gained a reputation as a 'by the book' style Jedi that tried to uphold and keep to the greatest of Jedi traditions, this garnered her preference and popularity among the Jedi and government officials alike. It wasn't till she teamed with Scott Borek that her popularity with in the Order and galaxy skyrocketed some said. Coo-Neo Crisis In she was assigned to accompany fellow Jedi Knight Scott Borek and criminal Bruce Jammer to the prison world Dontamo. When Borek went planet-side she was left aboard Jammer's ship. After spending nearly a standard week aboard the ship and with the crew, she began to understand them and their way of life. She also fell in love with Jammer, they hid their feelings for each other when Borek came back aboard. She accompanied them back to Coruscant. She vouched for Bruce Jammer's freedom in front of the Jedi Council, which led to his freedom. Afterward they spent a great deal of time together, until it came time for Jammer to follow Borek to Telos IV, she offered to come with. Once at Telos she commanded two squadrons of fighters against Coo-Neo's forces. She, along with droid, R3-S3, took down Phyllius Mark's cruiser, the ship that attacked Coo-Neo's ship, and this effectively ended the battle. She came back to Coruscant changed and renounced the Jedi Order soon after returning. Retribution From 23-21 BBY, during the time known as The Disappearance (Scott Borek journeying to the unknown regions) Shyla Spearrunner fought in the Great Galactic War. She was one of the many beings that protested Scott Borek's trek across the galaxy and into the unknown, even stating that she was worried he would turn to the dark side. She also increased her relationship with Bruce Jammer, getting married in and pregnant with Felix Jammer during that time span. Her participation in the war lessened, though Jammer remained on the front-lines consistently. Her role during this short era, besides the few events she publicly participated in, is relatively unknown by historians. Behind the scenes Shyla Spearrunner's likeness is based on and . Appearances *''Knight Blindness'' *''Retribution'' Spearrunner, Shyla Spearrunner, Shyla Spearrunner, Shyla Spearrunner, Shyla